Hottie Alert
by lollieheartfilia
Summary: Two heartbroken souls find comfort in unexpected people. AU LaLu.
1. Chapter 1 “Hottie Alert

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I first published this story over three years ago and recently found it in my deleted files. Thanks to my reemergencing passion for Fairy Tail in the last year or so, I decided it wouldn't hurt to give it another try. Please feel free to leave a review and comment on what you would like to see from the story, hope you enjoy!**

"Gray, just look at her! She has actual white hair! WHITE HAIR! Their kids are going to end up looking like Makarov before their first birthday!" Lucy drunkenly whined as she plopped down on a barstool, holding her seventh drink that night on her right hand, and an elegant, yet simple wedding invitation on the other.

Lucy Heartfilia had just received a wedding invitation from her ex-boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, and to say she was depressed was the understatement of the century. They had dated for almost four years, and had even gone as far as to name their "future" children. Their relationship had always made sense, they were childhood best friends for god's sake! That was at least until one day Natsu decided it didn't.

"Luce, please slow your roll, I won't be able to take you home until closing," Gray calmly requested while handing a giggling customer her drink. Gray Fullbuster is one of Lucy's best friends since childhood, but he also happens to be one Natsu's. Which severely complicated things when Lucy decided she would go to the club where Gray worked at to blow off some steam. So far, however, Gray hadn't but once insulted Natsu as she originally thought he would given the opportunity. Not only that, but Lucy was also becoming increasingly frustrated at the loud, blaring music she had to shout over constantly.

"Tch. Whatever, I still bet money their kids are going to be SO ugly!" Lucy childishly exclaimed, glaring down at the smiling couple on the cover of the invitation.

"Mirajane's pretty hot, and as much as I hate to admit it, Natsu is not that grotesque, so I sincerely doubt it." Gray said, joining Lucy in looking at the ever so happy pair on the cover of the invitation.

"Fuck you Gray! Which side are you on! Natsu's or mine?!" Lucy angrily spat while standing up from her stool, and dramatically pointing a finger to a trash can, and then towards her chest.

"Lucy! You know you can't make me choose!" Gray suddenly snapped, not feeling as calm and collected as before. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had all been best friends since third grade, and the idea losing either one of them could make him cry; not that he would ever admit that, of course.

"No Gray! Tell me, because it certainly seems you love him more! I mean, that bastard cheated on me with some ugly slut, and yet you are still defending him! I'm tired of you finding excuses for that asshole!" Lucy exclaimed, letting her salty tears hit the bar counter.

"Shh! Lucy please quiet down! You are scaring my customers away!" Macao, the owner of the club frantically whispered, watching a couple of customers look at Lucy as if she was a psychopath and then quickly head towards the exit of the establishment.

After hearing Lucy's declaration, Gray's facial features visually softened, and he now instead held a glint of guilt in his eyes. "Doll, I'm not defending that piece of shit, it's just I don't like it when you are mad at either of us. We're a family, we always have to forgive each other, no matter how hurt we feel." Gray, now calm, responded in caring tone.

Doll was a nickname Lucy had acquired freshman year of high school after drunkenly admitting (it was her first time, ok) to a party full of teenagers that she from time to time still played with dolls. At the time the nickname was used to mock her childish habit, but her closest friends now used it as a term of endearment.

"No Gray! This is totally different! He cheated on me with someone I believed was my friend! Is it that I'm not pretty enough? Is my butt too small or something?!" Lucy frantically questioned Gray, as she turned her head back to look at her rear.

Macao, now frustrated at Lucy's temper tantrum, glared at Gray to get back to tending the bar.

"Luce, I'm so sorry doll. I need to get back to work, why don't you go talk to that Levy chick or something? I'm sure she's better at dealing with these kinds of things anyways," Gray suggested, as he finished cleaning up a shot glass. Levy McGarden is Lucy's current roommate, and although she was usually her go-to person when discussing anything relating Natsu, she had scored herself a date with a tall, dark, and handsome classmate of hers. Leaving Lucy with no other choice but to vent to Gray.

"Hey Gray! Don't you dare take another fucking step!" Lucy threatened as Gray started walking away, and towards the opposite part of the bar to serve a group of frat boys.

"Gray! Levy is on a date with the guy in her chemistry class! I can't disturb them!" Lucy added on while watching Gray walk closer to the frat boys and scream back, "Not my problem doll!"

"Tch. I fucking hate you Gray Fullbuster." Lucy muttered under her breath, while taking another gulp of her margarita.

"I swear men are all the same! I would know girlfriend!" Lucy heard the girl next to her say, and as she turned her head around to look at the her, she continued by saying "Oh sorry, how rude of me to not introduce myself! My name is Cana, and from what I have heard yours is Lucy right?"

In all honesty, this girl absolutely reeked of vodka, and was wearing a bikini top as a shirt, but Lucy was desperate enough to complain about her problems to pretty much anyone, so she replied by saying, "Yeah, nice to meet you Cana!"

"Well Lucy, from what I can tell you need to fuck, which is why I am here to help you." Cana hiccupped, while taking yet another shot.

"Umm. I'm not really into girls, sorry." Lucy awkwardly replied, her face reddening to a shade similar to that of her cheap Forever 21 bright red cocktail dress.

At this Cana burst out in laughter and replied by saying, "Not with me silly! But with a hot guy from the C-L-U-B! I mean look at you! You are smokin' so it won't be hard for you to find someone to hook up with!"

Lucy smiled, mentally thanking Cana for the ego boost, and then replied, "Last time I had sex, my boyfriend of four years moaned out another woman's name, so I really don't think that's a good idea.."

"Don't be so silly, Lucy! It's a great idea! You can't let one idiot ruin sex for the rest of your life! Having recently had it I can tell you it's fucking mind blowing! Now you do go to Fairy Tail, right?" Cana asked, glancing around the room in hopes of finding a hot, single guy her new friend could hook up with.

"Yep. I'm studying Literature, I hope to become a great author someday," Lucy replied, completely zoning out for a second or two as she daydreamed about publishing her work in the future. Ever since her and Natsu's breakup, Lucy had been working on slowly killing off every character inspired by Natsu in her many pieces. Some died more painful deaths than others, but so far, her most wicked method had been a slow losing battle against testicular cancer.

"Well then, what do you think about Lyon? He's pretty cute, and I heard his girlfriend just broke up with him too, such a shame." Cana said, downing yet another shot of vodka.

"Not going to happen. Best friend's step brother." Lucy grimaced, turning around in her stool to look at Lyon getting mobbed by a group of desperate freshman cheerleaders. She couldn't deny she had once had a childhood crush on the mysterious, slightly older man, but losing one of her last childhood friendships was definitely not worth a possible hook up.

"Hmm. Ok, then what about Sting? Heard he's an incredible lay," Cana suggested while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, I heard he got crabs last year at Jellal's Halloween party, there's rumors he slept with so many people that night, he himself doesn't know who or where the little bastards came from," Lucy whispered, as she took another gulp from her margarita. Oohh, the amazing time she had with Natsu later that night. If anyone had told Lucy not much more than six months later she would hear Natsu moan out another woman's name in their moments of passion, she could have claimed they were mentally insane, and rightly so. Everyone truly believed at the time Lucy and Natsu were a forever type of thing.

"Ouch. How about Elfman mean he is single, right?" Cana asked, while not very discreetly drooling over Elfman's out of this world pecs.

"Nope, pretty sure he's Evergreen's." Lucy replied as she remembered the confession Evergreen, a girl who lived in the room across from hers, had made to her a couple of months back during one of their many dorm sleepovers.

"Ugh. Ok, then maybe it just isn't your lucky day, but that doesn't mean you still can't have fun! Let's go dance!" Cana drunkenly exclaimed, as she stood up and held her hand out for Lucy to grab.

Although Lucy was hesitant, she reached for Cana's hand and let the drunken girl lead her towards the dance floor located in the middle of the club.

For hours they had fun, took shots, and danced their troubles away. That is until a stunning blonde man with a lighting scar near his left eye, confidently walked in the club.

Truth be told, he was probably the most attractive man Lucy had ever seen, and she had even stopped dancing to admire his body. Cana of course took notice of this, and whispered into Lucy's ear, "Hottie Alert".


	2. Chapter 2 “Luck Purple Button Up”

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter but I thought it would be cool if I explained the night through Laxus' perspective as well. As always hope you enjoy and feel free to comment and review! **

"No Freed! Just shut the fuck up!" Laxus Dreyar roared at his best friend and roommate, Freed Justine.

Earlier in the evening, Freed, while checking the mail had discovered a thin envelope addressed to Laxus Dreyar. Inside, an elegant, yet simple wedding invitation confirmed Laxus' worst nightmare. The love of his life was getting married. To another man. To say Laxus was angry was the understatement of the century.

"Laxus! Please be rational! Mirajane would never do this! I'm sure there must be some kind of mistake, maybe it's your frat buddies playing some sort of practical prank!" Freed tried to reason as Laxus continued to angrily stomp around their small living room in circles.

"It hasn't even been six months since we broke it off! Was it not enough to ruin by reputation my breaking up with ME?! How dare she invite me to her damn wedding?!" Laxus continued to angrily rant.

Never in his life had he been more embarrassed. His ex-girlfriend of three years had just sent him a fucking wedding invitation. Sure, he knew the thin envelope containing the last remains of his dignity would one day arrive in his mailbox, but he damn sure didn't expect it so soon after their breakup.

Fuck, he would have bet money it wouldn't come for at least a couple of years, they were college juniors after all.

"How about we head out for a drink or two, after all, it's been years since I've last been your wingman," Freed suggested while Laxus continued to throw a tantrum.

"You're shallow in the head if you think I'm ever showing my face around here again! My life is over!" Laxus cried as he face-planted into the couch.

"You know that's not true Laxus. Now stop being a drama queen and get dressed, I'll wait for you downstairs in the lobby," Freed demanded as he reached for the door.

"Freed! Do not do this to me! I'll die, this is the end!" Laxus roared and threw his body off the couch and into the ground. In response, all Freed could do was shake his head and close the door behind him.

After realizing Freed wouldn't come back, Laxus crawled to the bathroom and began running water for a bath. As the tub filled up, Laxus stuck his big toe into the hot water and instantly relaxed. Maybe going out wouldn't be so bad after all.

After an embarrassingly long bath and putting on his lucky purple button up shirt along with a pair of black skinny jeans, Laxus couldn't help but to feel excited. He hadn't gone out clubbing in months, after all, football practice and Mirajane had completely consumed him all throughout college. In contrast to his harsh exterior, everyone close to him could admit that Laxus was extremely passionate about the things he loved. He had really envisioned a future with Mira, but it seems as though she thought he wasn't good enough.

Before his thoughts could be further consumed by his ex-girlfriend, Laxus finished combing and gelling his hair and hurried out the door. He had made up his mind that for the first time in months, he was going to let loose and have fun.

As Laxus confidently walked down the lobby Freed couldn't help but feel a sense of tremendous relief, he was finally going to get his friend back, and he could not be more delighted.

As the pair walked down a busy, bustling street of their college town it was obvious to see that if Laxus' ginormous six feet and three inches frame didn't turn every girl's head, his confidence most definitely did the trick. Laxus, feeling ever so confident, had even stopped to wink at a group of obviously dense delta zetas even more obviously ogling his greek god like build.

Upon reaching the crowded club doors, all Laxus had to do was flash his signature toothy grin towards the bouncer to gain instant entrance.

Inside, the music was blaring and the smell of alcohol and sex stuck to the walls much like a grandma's wallpaper, and so Laxus licked his upper lip in anticipation of what was to come.


End file.
